narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tailed Beast Chakra Mode
|image=Bijuu_Chakra_Mode_anime.png |kanji=尾獣チャクラモード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijū Chakura Mōdo |literal english=Tailed Beast Chakra Mode |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Inoue Yagyū, Sarutobi Yorozuya |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is the inherent ability of all jinchūriki envelop themselves in a shroud of their 's chakra in order to greatly increase their physical prowess. Initial Jinchūriki Form By simply tapping into their beast's chakra, a jinchūriki begins their initial transformation. They are surrounded by a layer of red, wispy chakra granting them enhanced strength, speed and healing. The beast's chakra supplements the jinchūriki's and they are able to manipulate the chakra to a certain extent. In this form, the jinchūriki's body undergoes slight physical changes, such as change in eye color, pupils becoming slitted, and nails and canine teeth growing longer and sharper. In some cases, their hair also grows longer and spikier, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks widen and thicken. It is also possible for a jinchūriki to enter this state without chakra visibly emanating from them, instead just gaining the physical alterations. Version 1 As a jinchūriki achieves control (or loses it) over their tailed beast, it is still possible for them to use the beast's chakra in various ways. Usually, this results in the jinchūriki growing a shroud of transparent red chakra around their body, which shapes itself into the form of the beast inside them, and then grows a number of tails, equivalent to the amount of the beast's power they are using. Usually, these transformations are almost always triggered by the jinchūriki's emotional state, but a jinchūriki who has better control can initiate them willfully. The more they are distressed, the easier it is for the tailed beast inside them to manipulate them through its chakra; its control over its jinchūriki usually corresponds with the number of tails grown. Naruto, for example, was able to reach the third tail of Version 1 and remain in control over his body, but will become highly aggressive and dangerous due the negative influence of Kurama's chakra. A jinchūriki's most powerful weapon in this state is the tailed beast chakra shroud itself, which occasionally appears to have a mind of its own. Since the chakra is sentient, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict. The shroud grants the jinchūriki some measure of protection, as it can endure attacks like the Great Fireball Technique. Version 2 is the tailed beast's chakra being converted into a humanoid shape, granting the jinchūriki an edge in battle without completely releasing the beast itself. Using the jinchūriki's body as a sort of endoskeleton, a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra envelops them. The physical manifestations of the corresponding beast that are vaguely present in Version 1 states become far clearer in Version 2, in a way fully reproducing the beast in miniature: muscle mass increases and beast-specific attributes such as shells and ears become clearly defined. Because the shroud forms so tightly around them, features of the jinchūriki may be identifiable in Version 2, such as the hat and furnace that wears. Entering Version 2 creates a great deal of energy, producing craters beneath the jinchūriki and destroying any restraints that might have been placed upon them beforehand. Strength, speed, and chakra are once again increased beyond the levels of the previous forms, the shroud remains a reliable defense against attacks, and other features, such as chakra-arms, are still accessible. It is even possible for the jinchūriki to create chakra-bones around themselves. Most jinchūriki have only been seen to enter a Version 2 state with the same number of tails as their corresponding beast. Pseudo-jinchūriki represent one exception in that they do not always have a full set of tails, and occasionally one tail can remain far longer than all the others. and Ryun Uchiha are also exceptions, for they has only been seen in a Version 2 state with multiple number groupings of tails. Unlike how the number of tails in Version 1 can measure the jinchūriki's strength, there is no observable correlation between the number of Version 2 tails and his destructive capabilities. Likewise, although all jinchūriki gain unique, heightened abilities that bring them even closer to their corresponding beast, only Naruto and Ryun have been shown performing a Tailed Beast Ball in a Version 2 form. Partial Transformation Rather than fully transform into their respective beast, jinchūriki can isolate the transformation to parts of their body. Instead of appearing as clear or dark chakra, these partial transformations fully resemble the beast's, having fur, scales, etc. Some jinchūriki make a much more deliberate usage of the body parts they choose to partially transform. For example, Gyūki's jinchūriki often produce extra tentacles to increase their ability to interact with others and their surroundings, as well as to improve their dexterity. Naruto's partial transformations have been the most substantial of those seen. In order to break free of Chibaku Tensei, he entered a state just short of a full tailed beast-transformation (which, at the time, would have required completely breaking the seal); the only features it lacked to fully resemble Kurama were a ninth tail, skin, and fur, his transformation otherwise matching the beast's size and possessing all of the other chakra-body parts. After becoming able to harmonize with Kurama, his partial transformations are less drastic, producing only tails like the other jinchūriki tend to or a head for attack. Those who are the jinchūriki of Shukaku represent an anomaly in the pattern of jinchūriki partial transformations. Whereas all other jinchūriki's transformations are composed of chakra, theirs are made of sand. They gradually pile sand onto their bodies, giving them an increasingly closer similarity to Shukaku with changing eyes to match. In many ways it is similar to Version 1 forms: their defenses are nigh-impenetrable wherever the sand is applied; they can stretch his sand-limbs beyond their normal reach; the more their body is covered with sand, the more their speed and strength grow. Being sand, they can detach parts of their "body" from themselves that will retain their shape for as long as they exerts the chakra to maintain them. Chakra Modes When a jinchūriki is compatible with his or her tailed beast, the beast can act as his or her partner in battle. According to Killer B, once a jinchūriki has the tailed beast's cooperation and complete control of its chakra, he or she become immune to genjutsu, as the tailed beast can disturb its jinchūriki's chakra flow to break genjutsu. In addition, the tailed beast and its jinchūriki also have to have agreements of trading certain amounts of their own chakra, which can allow the jinchūriki to willingly transform into his or her tailed beast and be able to perform the Tailed Beast Ball without losing any control. Otherwise, the transformation without the tailed beast's cooperation will result in failure, and the tailed beast will then gradually consume its jinchūriki's own chakra whenever he or she uses the beast's chakra, which can kill the jinchūriki. Drawbacks Using the Tailed Chakra Mode carries a huge risk. The jinchūriki has to temporarily "shelve" his or her own chakra in order to use their tailed beast's chakra, which allows the beast to automatically drain their original chakra. If the beast manages to take all of the host's chakra, he or she will die. In addition, it is advised that the jinchūriki should not use the Shadow Clone Technique, as the beast would absorb every portion of the host's chakra even faster for each clone he makes. Because of this, each jinchūriki has to limit the amount of time he spends in this mode. Trivia * Shukaku is the only Tailed Beast whose jinchūriki cannot use the Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. See also * Ryun Uchiha's Jinchūriki Forms